


Wearin' Nothing But Your Boots

by Queenspuppet



Series: Darcy Lewis April Fool's Crack Challenge 2018 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Makeup Sex, triple agent!brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenspuppet/pseuds/Queenspuppet
Summary: Brock needs to keep his mouth focused on his apology.





	Wearin' Nothing But Your Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts).



> Title from 'Boots' by Kesha  
> Unbeta'd apologies

Darcy was just starting to feel that warm lovely glow that meant she was nearly there when Brock wiggled his head out of her grip and lifted his face from between her legs.

“Hey now, you’ve got a lot of makin’ up to do, mister,” she said, combing her fingers through his hair. “Now’s not the time to be slacking off.” And then she rolled her hips to bump against his slick chin.

“I know that, gorgeous,” Brock growled, nipping at her skin. “But can you ease up on the cowboy boots digging into my back.”

“I will when you finish your first apology,” she said. “Besides, you’re the one who told me to leave them on.”

He’d tracked her down to the desert where she was helping Jane in her usual way--distracting her as much as possible and making sure she stayed hydrated. She’d heard he was back on the side of the superheroes again, but he’d graciously accepted being faced with the sparky end of her taser anyway. And then he set to explaining himself. And then making up for the massive clusterfuck of betrayal/lying/disappearing he’d put her through.

“I thought I’d like em up in the air while I fucked my girl for the first time in almost a year,” Brock grumbled.

“I thought I’d like to taze you into a puddle the next time I saw you,” Darcy said. “So this is kinda like a compromise.”

His eyes narrowed and for a moment Darcy was pretty sure she’d pushed enough buttons and they would have to get back to apologizing after he’d gotten his way. And sure enough he was squeezing his shoulders up between her legs, the hair on his stomach scratching wonderfully at her overly sensitive sex.

But he hovered above her, eyes still narrowed, scanning over her cheeks, her mouth, her eyes.

“Missed you,” he said, almost grudgingly but halfway sincere.

“Missed you too,” she said. He winced at that so she added, “Especially your mouth. Now are you going to make me feel forgiving or not?”

Brock grinned, feral and sharp in the way that made her quiver. “You better be careful, gorgeous. When I finish apologizing it might be your turn in trouble.” HIs hands gripped tight on her ass as he started to wiggle his way back down, nipping a red trail over her skin as he went.

“It’s not a punishment if I like it,” she whispered. And then gasped as Brock went back to his task of her working her up, with more commitment than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar!


End file.
